lost_fanonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot Part 1 (LC)
Pilot Part 1 is the first episode in Lost Chronicles season 1 made by Xx_Diictodon_xX, followed by Pilot Part 2 Synopsis Flashback William snores loudly next to Noah. Noah shifts slightly, waking him up. William asks how far away from Orlando, they're destination, they are. Noah shrugs and rests his head back. Noah falls asleep only to wake up an hour later to turbulence. He looks up to see Zoe rushing down the isle to her seat. William looks around with fright. Noah comforts him, until the air-masks fall from the ceiling. Soon, luggage compartments open and luggage flies everywhere, one hitting Zoe and knocking her out. Noah puts on his mask while William puts on his and then they both black out. On the Island 'Day 1' Noah wakes up strapped to a seat in a tree. He tries his best to unbuckle the belt, but it is no use. He looks down and sees William lying on the ground. Ellie suddenly tramples into the clearing. Noah calls down to her and she looks up, surprised. Noah calls to her and tells her to come up and help him out. She nods and climbs up. She starts pulling at the seat belt until she looks down, and starts freaking out. Noah comforts her and she continues to try and loosen the belt. Soon, the tree starts creaking and the branch the seat is resting on cracks. The branch, seat, Noah and Ellie tumble to the ground, right next to William, which wakes him up. He asks what happened groggily and sits up. Ellie ignores him and asks if he knows where the rest of the wreckage is. Flashback Noah's eyes widen when he realizes the plane crashed. He shakes his head and stands up slowly. Ellie then walks off, with Noah right behind her, leaving William to hustle after them. The three come across a camp of about five people, including Sydney, Oliver, Nathaniel, Jeremiah and Alexander. The eight settle down and socialize. Nathaniel tells Noah and Ellie that the plane split into four quarters. One was the front, which went to the north. The other, the tail of the plane disappeared out of his sight. And the middle split into two, close enough to the ground that the ones who fell out during the split should've landed on the ground and survived with some bruises and broken bones. Nathaniel says that Sydney, Alexander and him were survivors of the split. He says that Sydney has a broken arm, but nothing too bad. He also says that Oliver and Jeremiah were in the front half of the middle when it split, and they say that their quarter of the plane crashed on the beach. Noah and Ellie both nod, deeply engaged in Nathaniel's vision of the crash. Nathaniel then says that the back half of the middle hit a mountain and rolled down, he witnessed it himself as he shook off the crash, and that he doubts that there are any survivors from there. Ellie then asks why Oliver and Jeremiah ran from the crash on the beach. Nathaniel responds saying that the criminal was cuffed for a reason. Noah, Ellie, Nathaniel and Oliver run through the forest, making their way to the beach, with Oliver in the lead. While they're running, Oliver says through his breaths that the criminal was Scarlett Long and the two officers escorting her was Officer Daniel Wilson and Officer Charlotte Bailey. When they get there, they see that the whole beach is in chaos. Several people holding guns shoot at random people, actually hitting some, and mostly missing others. Noah sees a man dressed in a formal suit leaning against a large rock with a bullet in his shoulder. Noah runs to him and asks who he is, the man responds, saying his name is Daniel Wilson. Noah nods and looks at the three people shooting at others. Daniel says that the girl in the middle is Scarlett Long, and the other two are Katherine Davis and Isaiah Miller. Noah asks if the officer has a gun. Daniel responds and holds it out. Daniel says to only shoot at the arms and legs, preferably the arm holding the gun. Noah nods and rushes out of cover and shoots at Isaiah's arm. Noah misses and he dashes to the fuselage and hides on the other side. He meets Asher and Julia. They both see he's holding a gun, but he proposes he's a friendly and looks around the corner at the three criminals. He then sees Daniel peeking out of the rock and shooting at the criminals with a pistol. He hits Katherine's arm and she drops the gun. Scarlett just picks it up and continues shooting. Noah then sees Ellie hidden behind a rock talking with a women with another gun and a uniform. Noah dashes there and introduces himself to who he presumes is Charlotte Bailey. Charlotte nods and remarks that 'this is what you get when you bring guns aboard a plane'. Noah shrugs and shoots at Isaiah's leg and she falls to the ground. Noah then sees Daniel jump out of his cover while Scarlett's back is turned and he dashes to her. At the last moment, she turns, but Daniel jumps on her before she can react. Charlotte jumps out of cover and dashes up to help, followed closely by Noah and Ellie. When they arrive, Ellie quickly grabs a gun and helps Charlotte restrain Katherine, while Daniel restrains Scarlett and Noah restrains Isaiah. With the help of several people, including Keira, Mackenzie, Levi, Sebastian and Cole, the survivors make a small prison in the fuselage, pulling out the small amount of dead bodies. They put Scarlett, Katherine and Isaiah in there, after they search their bodies for possible means of escape and weapons. When that's done, everyone immediately gets to work on building shelter, but some people refuse, like Jayce, hoping too greatly that rescue will come. When night comes, several people rest in the same shelters, often bunched up. However, most people rest outside, hoping that by now, rescue could come. Jayce creates an S.O.S. signal on a flag with the help of Sebastian, Mackenzie and Levi, who join her 'rescue league'. Noah shares a shelter with Ellie, Nathaniel and Oliver, his closest friends since the crash. 'Day 2' The next morning, more people join the 'rescue league', but the four remain reluctant to join, thinking that they have what it takes to survive in the wild. It takes an hour for them to realize that they left Sydney, William, Jeremiah and Alexander in the forest by themselves. The four get ready to depart, but before they officially can, Daniel asks if he can join. The four reluctantly let him, knowing his bandaged shoulder would slow them down. The five set out. When they get to the camp, they see that only Sydney and William are there. William says that Jeremiah and Alexander set out during the night with all their stuff and left them alone. Sydney holds her shoulder awkwardly and Daniel points out that her shoulder is dislocated. William nods, but admits that he's afraid to pop it back into place. Noah says that he'll do it. When he gets ready to do it, Asher walks into the clearing and says that he saw them set out and that he wanted to come with. Ellie sighs and points out that he makes eight. Sydney cries out for Noah just to relocate it. Noah does and Asher winces. Daniel says that eight might be too much, but Asher then says that he has good tracking skills, he helped track down an escaped bear from a zoo and found it in the next twelve hours. William says that him and Sydney could go back to the camp with the guidance of others. Oliver says he could bring them back. The others agree and Oliver leads Sydney and William to the beach. The remaining five set out to find Alexander and Jeremiah with Asher in the lead. After a couple hours, Noah, Ellie and Nathaniel believe they are lost, but Daniel points out that Asher said it took twelve hours to find the bear. Asher nods, and says that it could be about six hours since the two set out, so if the five go twice as fast as Jeremiah and Alexander, they could find them within six hours. Noah checks his watch and is about to say what time it is, but realizes that the hands aren't even moving. The others check their watches, and see the same thing. Then, they check their phones and see that, even though some were at 100% battery when they saw last, now, they don't even work... To be continued... Characters In order of appearance Flight 189 Survivors Front-Middle Section *Noah Simmons *William Butler *Ellie Russell *Sydney Walker *Oliver Scott *Nathaniel James *Jeremiah Bryant *Alexander Robinson *Scarlett Long *Katherine Davis *Isaiah Miller *Daniel Wilson *Asher Lopez *Julia Diaz *Charlotte Bailey *Keira Brooks *Mackenzie Smith *Levi Taylor *Sebastian Ross *Cole Martin *Jayce Baker Category:Lost Chronicles Category:(LC) Season 1 Category:Xx_Diictodon_xX Category:Lost Chronicles Episodes